escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
David Copperfield (novela)
| lengua = Inglés | género = Novela | editorial = |páginas= }} | fecha_publicación = 1849 (por entregas) 1850 (libro) | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} 'David Copperfield' es la octava novela escrita por Charles Dickens. Fue publicada por entregas en 1849, y en forma de libro en 1850.Dickens inventó más de 14 variaciones al título de esta obra, ver "Titles, Titling, and Entitlement to" × Hazard Adams en ''The Journal of Aesthetics and Art Criticism v. 46 (1 ,otoño 1987): 7–21. Al igual que la mayoría de sus obras (a excepción de cinco de ellas), esta novela fue publicada en capítulos mensuales. Muchos elementos de la novela hacen referencia a la propia vida de Dickens, siendo probablemente la más autobiográfica de todas sus obras. Así también, el mismo Dickens señaló en un prólogo de la novela "de todos mis libros, éste es el que más me gusta", y luego "como muchos padres, tengo un hijo preferido, un hijo que es mi debilidad; este hijo se llama David Copperfield". Antecedentes Charles Dickens trabajó en David Copperfield durante dos años entre 1848 y 1850, cuidadosamente planificando su trama y estructura. Siete novelas la preceden y siete novelas la sucederían, siendo David Copperfield la novela de punto medio. Análisis La historia es contada casi completamente desde el punto de vista de un narrador en primera persona, el mismo David Copperfield, y fue la primera novela de Dickens en hacerlo de tal manera. Críticamente, se le considera como una Bildungsroman y sería tan influyente como Grandes esperanzas (1861) del mismo Dickens, Jude el oscuro de Thomas Hardy, The Way of All Flesh de Samuel Butler, Tono-Bungay de H. G. Wells, Hijos y amantes de D. H. Lawrence, y Retrato del artista adolescente de James Joyce. Como toda Bildungsroman, posee de principio a fin un tema principal, la disciplinación de la vida emocional y moral del héroe de la novela. Aprendemos a ir en contra de "el primer impulso erróneo del corazón indisciplinado", un motivo que se repite a través de todas las relaciones y los personajes de la novela. Los personajes de la novela generalmente pertenecen a una de tres categorías: aquéllos que tienen corazones disciplinados, aquéllos que carecen de un corazón disciplinado, o aquéllos que desarrollan corazones disciplinados en el tiempo. Los personajes que caen en la primera categoría incluyen a la madura y preocupada Agnes Wickfield y el abnegado y misericordioso Sr. Pegotty. El avaro e intrigante Uriah Heep y el ególatra e inconsiderado James Steerforth son ejemplos de personajes que pertenecen a la segunda categoría. Miembros de la tercera categoría incluyen a David Copperfield, quien aprende a tomar decisiones más sabias en sus relaciones a través de la experiencia personal, y su tía Betsy Trotwood, que en un comienzo carece de consideración por otros, pero que se convierte en menos desconsiderada al pasar el tiempo. Dickens a través de toda la novela utiliza a los personajes y eventos a modo de comparación y contraste entre ellos en términos de sabiduría y disciplina. Una buena comparación es Agnes Wickfield y Dora Spenlow: Dora carece de madurez y es incapaz de manejar situaciones tensas, generalmente rompiendo en llanto, mientras Agnes permanece calma y segura de sí incluso en problemas, sometiéndose raras veces a sus emociones. Otra buena comparación es Ham Pegotty y el Sr. Pegotty, y la Sra. Steerforth y la Srta. Dartle: las últimas dos desesperan con la pérdida de Steerforth, permitiendo que ello las aflija por toda la vida, mientras que los dos primeros asumen la pérdida de Emily con dignidad y reserva. A pesar de la premisa de su trabajo, Dickens no le da a David Copperfield una sensación almidonada o artificial, haciendo de esta novela un despliegue máximo de su genialidad en acción. Resumen El libro es la narración por parte de David , desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte, y de aquellos que le rodearon, para bien o para mal. Inicia el día en que nació, ayudado a venir al mundo por el Dr. Chillip, cuando su padre ya había fallecido. Clara era el nombre de su madre, y el de su niñera también, aunque ésta es llamada en todo el relato por su nombre familiar Pegotty. Betsy Trotwood es la tía del padre de Copperfield, y visita a Clara el día en que nace David, esperando ayudarle en la crianza del bebé si es una niña, sin embargo, se marcha decepcionada al ver que es un niño. Clara se vuelve a casar cuando Copperfield tiene alrededor de siete años, con el Señor Murdstone, un tipo severo cuya ocupación en la vida pareciera ser casarse con jovencitas con dinero, e imponerle después su severo régimen, mismo que tuvo tristes consecuencias para con Copperfield y su madre. Mientras ocurre la boda y luna de miel de su madre, David es enviado a Yarmouth, a vivir una temporada con la familia de Pegotty, unos humildes pescadores que viven en un barco. Ahí conoce David a su primer amor infantil: Emily. Cuando regresa a su casa, queda evidenciado que un niño no cabía dentro de aquel sistema, y cuando un día David muerde a Murdstone, este le castiga y le envía a una escuela lejos de su madre. Dicha escuela se llama Salem House, que es dirigida por Mr. Creakle, un tipo déspota cuyo sistema de educación son las tundas a sus alumnos. También en dicha escuela conoce a Tom Tradles y a James Steerfort, amigo con el que se reencuentra posteriormente en la historia. Clara es infeliz en su vida, ya no solo por el régimen de Murdstone, sino que este es reforzado por la hermana de éste, que se traslada a vivir con ellos para ayudarla a dirigir la casa, aunque en realidad toma todas las atribuciones de dirección, reduciendo a Clara a una simple inquilina sin voz ni voto. Dicha situación deteriora la salud de Clara, quien a la vuelta de David durante el invierno, ha tenido un bebé. De regreso en el colegio, David recibe la noticia de la muerte de su madre, seguida por la de su recién nacido hijo. David queda abandonado a su suerte desde entonces, ya no vuelve a la escuela y para deshacerse de él, es enviado a trabajar a un negocio del que Murdstone es socio. Es alojado cerca de su trabajo por la familia Micawber, cuyas penalidades económicas David comparte por algún tiempo. Después de la muerte de Clara, Pegotty acepta casarse con el cochero Barkis, dado que este matrimonio le da ventajas para mantenerse cerca de David. En una ocasión, David decide que esa vida no es lo que su madre querría para él ni la que él quiere, así que escapa en busca de su tía abuela Betsy Trotwood, en una lastimera travesía que finaliza en casa de su tía, a quien pide amparo. Inicialmente la Sra. Trotwood no sabe qué hacer, por lo que llama a los hermanos Murdstone, a quienes se enfrenta en su decisión de encargarse del futuro del pequeño. Empieza una nueva vida para Copperfield, quien es enviado a una nueva escuela y puesto al cuidado de Mr. Wickfield, quien tiene una hija llamada Agnes, y bajo la dirección del Dr. Strong, director de la escuela y esposo de una jovencísima Sra. Strong. La escuela acaba, para satisfacción de Betsy, quien coloca a Trotwood, como ha rebautizado a David, como aprendiz de procurador, posición donde conoce a la hija de su empleador, Dora Spenlow, de quien se enamora. Se casa con Dora, pero poco tiempo después ésta enferma, y se da cuenta de que fue un error casarse con David. David se da cuenta de que siempre estuvo enamorado de Agnes y es con ella con quien quiere estar. Se casan, y David deja la profesión de abogado para ser escritor. Referencias Bibliografía * * David Copperfield (Major Literary Characters series). Editó con una introducción Harold Bloom. 255 p. 1993 New York: Chelsea House Publishers * Graham Storey: David Copperfield – Interweaving Truth and Fiction (Twayne's Masterworks Studies). 111 p. 1991 Boston: Twayne Publishers * Approaches to Teaching Dickens' David Copperfield. Editó Richard J. Dunn. 162 p. 1984 New York: The Modern Language Association of America * Barry Westburg: The Confessional Fictions of Charles Dickens. Ver p. 33 a 114. 1977 DeKalb: Northern Illinois University Press *Catcher in The Rye, J.D. Salinger; Penguin 1951 *Black Books -TV Series/DVD – Assembly Film and Television/Channel 4, 2002; Episodio 2, Series 1 – 'Manny's First Day.' *The University Society, Inc. New York (sin fecha) 7 v. "The Works of Charles Dickens," ilustró Barnard, Cruikshank y otros. Enlaces externos * Reseña en el sitio Libros Recientes. ** Texto inglés en Wikisource. ** Texto inglés en Internet Archive: facsímil electrónico. ** Texto inglés en el Proyecto Gutenberg. ** Texto inglés. *** Audiolibro en inglés20px en LibriVox. * [https://archive.org/details/DavidCopperfield David Copperfield]: película de 1969 dirigida por Delbert Mann, con música de Malcolm Arnold y con actuación de Robin Phillips, Ralph Richardson, Ron Moody y Laurence Olivier; en Internet Archive. Categoría:Obras de Charles Dickens Categoría:Novelas en inglés Categoría:Novelas de 1849 Categoría:Novelas de 1850 Categoría:Británicos ficticios Categoría:Novelas adaptadas al cine Categoría:Novelas adaptadas a la televisión Categoría:Novelas ambientadas en Reino Unido Categoría:Novelas de aprendizaje